


Shadows of the Past

by Cas_And_Dean_In_My_TARDIS



Category: X-Men, X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Ooc Kitty, kitty/kurt, kurtty - Freeform, origin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_And_Dean_In_My_TARDIS/pseuds/Cas_And_Dean_In_My_TARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kurtty fic! Would Kurt and Kitty's relationship change if she was on the run from Hydra, a cat hybrid and had run from Canada to Germany? What if she had a different name, a different personality and a different background? Would the relationship be for the better or worse? Kurt/OOC-Kitty</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very OOC Kitty. She is extremely different!! You have been warned.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Cried a little girl at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her face. She got no answer. Amber Jackson had woken up to the smell of smoke, her nostrils burning. She clutched her stuffed ginger cat, Spot, to her chest, holding on to him as though he would protect her from the fire that was quickly burning her house, with her still inside. Sobs racking her tiny, eight year old body. She sat on her bed, unsure of what to do, if she went out the door, she risked having to run through the fire, that wouldn't work. Especially not for her.

Amber was a different kid, not the type of different you would expect. From head to foot she was covered in soft black fur, she had cat-like ears at the top of her head, a tail and claws that she could retract on her hands and feet. The normal things about her were her straight blond hair and bright blue eyes. No one in town liked her, in fact, most of the time people would call her a freak and shield their children away from her. This upset Amber to a great extent, she'd never had any friends and desperately wanted some, she was tired of being alone. That made her wonder, was this fire purposeful? Were they trying to smoke her out?

She started to get out of bed, grabbing her stuffed cat, when the door to her bedroom burst open. She shrieked and flung herself under her bed. She stayed there, coughing, having just inhaled a lungful of smoke. She shivered in fright before poking her head out. Her eyes widened when she saw what had just fallen through the roof and cracked through her door, it was her parents bed. To her relief they were not on it, that probably meant that they had gotten out, but had they really just left her there to die? Amber felt tears of betrayal forming in her eyes, but she quickly pushed them away, she had to stop crying, it wasn't going to help her situation.

Amber crawled out from under her bed and slowly walked to her door. The bed that had fallen through the ceiling was blocking her exit. Her only other escape route was the window, but the drop to the ground would surely kill her, or at least break a couple bones, Amber wasn't going to risk that. She had a better plan. Not only did Amber look different but she had different abilities than most normal people did. Her Dad said that she was a mutant, like him, and that when she was old enough he would take her to an old friend of his who had helped her Dad with his mutations and that the man would help her. Until then, they would help her keep a hold on her powers. Amber could pass through any solid object at will. It did take a lot of her energy, she could only do it once or twice without feeling faint.

Amber concentrated on her powers, feeling a strange but familiar feeling pass through her. It was like she could feel every atom in her body separating, just a tiny bit and mixing with the air around her.

Amber squeezed her eyes shut in concentration. She took a careful step forward, but was not careful enough, as her foot went straight through the floor. She cried out in surprise. Amber managed to quickly make her hands solid, holding herself up from the floor. She was about to push herself up when she heard a creaking from upstairs.

"Mommy!" She yelled again. Fear making her stay still. Would her parents come and rescue her from this nightmare? Amber waited, but the creaking sound did not come again. All she could hear was the roar of the fire. Amber pulled her legs out from the floor, but before she could take another step, she heard a loud and horrible creak from above her. This time she knew it wasn't her parents. Amber threw her hands over her head, and quickly concentrated on her phasing. She had phased halfway through the floor when the ceiling came down on her. She cried out as she felt it pass through her. Suddenly there was no more floor and Amber fell. She fell all the way to the first floor from her second floor bedroom.

Amber clutched at her stuffed cat, not wanting to let go. She phased to through the ground and into the basement. She quickly tucked her cat into her shirt to protect it. For all she knew, that stuffed cat could be the only thing she had left after this. She put her arm to her mouth as she coughed and hacked, the smoke invading her lungs. Amber's eyes started to water, the smoke making it difficult to see. Amber fell to her knees. She could see no way out of this. She cried in pain and fear as she thought of what a terrible death this would be. All she could hope for now was for the smoke to kill her before the fire burned her body.

Amber could barely keep her eyes open, the smoke was making her head feel light. She tried to drag herself over to the corner of the room, where there was no rubble. But she was unable to gather enough strength. Amber let out a choked sob before she felt something come through a hole in the ceiling and smash into her head. Amber had no last thoughts. She simply went blank...

XXX

Logan sat at a bar in a small town in upper Canada. He ordered a beer like usual and gave a gruff sounding thanks to the bar tender. He was just passing through. Logan wasn't sure where he was going next. He had been traveling around Canada, trying to find answers to his past, but so far he had no luck. All he knew was that somewhere in Canada there were answers to his amnesia.

Logan sighed, finished off his beer and went out to the parking lot where he had left his motorcycle. He was about to get on when he smelt something out of place. He stood stock still as he sniffed the air. Fire. He thought. Logan was conflicted. Should he go and see if they needed help, or would the fire fighters be able to stop it in time. Logan couldn't hear any sounds of a firetruck. He growled angrily, and hoped on his bike. He would never ignore his gut, and it was screaming at him to go to the site of the fire.

Logan's roared down the street at a speed way over the limit. He zoomed down quiet streets and quickly getting closer to the source of the smell. It didn't take long for him to be in sight of the fire. He could see the flames rise high up in the air. He really hoped he wasn't to late. The thing that bothered him was that there were no fire engines. Had no one called the fire department?

When he finally reached the site of the fire, he looked around. There was no one outside, he hoped that the owners of the home weren't home. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something in the backyard that made his stomach role with hatred. There was a small HYDRA truck in the back. He covered his face from the heat as he saw one side of the house collapse. Through the creaking of the burning house he was able to make out the quiet sobs of a young girl.

Logan burst into action, running towards the house, he burst in through a window.

"Where are you!" He yelled., but he got no answer. The crying had ceased. Logan felt dread in the bottom of his heart. He sincerely hoped the girl hadn't died in the fire that was slowly eating away at his skin. He sniffed around but it was like the girl had passed right through the floor. Then, a thought hit him, what if she had? HYDRA was here after all, a company famous for mutant experimentation, and extermination.

Logan ran to the first set of stairs he found that led into the basement. He pulled his shirt up to cover his mouth from the smoke and broke open the door leading to the basement. He barreled down the stairs, stopping at the bottom. The smoke was making his eyes water, increasing the difficulty to see. Logan growled in frustration. He could no longer smell the kid, the smoke was blocking everything. He walked through the basement, searching for the little girl. He was about to give up when he saw a small figure huddled in the corner. He rushed over to her, grabbing the girl's shoulder and rolling her over.

Logan's eyes widened when e saw what she looked like. She was a mix of a cat and a human, a physical mutation. No wonder HYDRA was after her. Physical mutations were less common then the normal mutations, and easier to spot. Logan had never seen a kid with such an obvious physical mutation that he could remember. The more worrying issue was the cut on her forehead and the blood seeping out. Logan quickly felt for a pulse and found it slow and sluggishly moving. He knew he didn't have much time, so Logan bent down and picked her up in his arms, bridal style.

Logan ran as fast as he could out of the smoky basement and into the fiery main floor. Logan dogged the flames, trying as hard as he could to not injure the girl anymore than she already was. He burst through the hole in the side of the house. In the distance Logan heard fire engines racing towards the house. He would let them deal with the house, but he couldn't let them have the girl. HYDRA would try to take her from the hospital and would most likely succeed. He couldn't let that happen to such a young girl.

Logan glanced at the hidden HYDRA truck, before running to his motorcycle. He strapped his helmet to the girls head and placed her in front of him. He saw something orange slip out of her shirt, but didn't stop. It was only a matter of time before HYDRA realized their test subject was gone.

Logan roared down the street on his bike. He had to get as far away as possible from HYDRA, but he also knew he had to get the kid help. He had some bandages in a pouch on his bike, he hoped they would be enough. He got out of the small town and into the next small town. To his luck, he was able to find a small motel in about ten minutes. He parked the bike outside and walked in, making sure to keep the helmet on the girl's head, so as not to arouse suspition. He covered her in a blanket that he carried with him, they would only ask questions if they saw what the girl actually looked like.

Logan got a room and placed the girl on the single bed. He took the helmet off slowly. The gash on her head had stopped bleeding, by then, but blood had gotten all over his helmet, it would need a good washing.

Logan got a wet paper towel an started cleaning the wound. When it was cleaned, Logan was glad to see that the gash wasn't as bad as he originally thought it was. She would survive with a raging headache for a couple days, but after that, she would be fine. Logan reached into his bag and pulled out a roll of gauze and some tape. He wrapped it around the girl's head carefully. She did not move or respond in anyway. She was knocked out cold.

When Logan was done, he sat back on a chair.

"I really need a beer." He mumbled out loud. Logan waited for the girl to wake up, thinking. What would he do with her? He couldn't keep her, and there was no way her parents made it out of that fire. He had to get her out of here, away from HYDRA. It would be best if she could leave North America in general, go to Europe. But Logan had to stay in Canada, he couldn't go with her. There would be no one to defend her. How long would she last?

After a couple hours, Logan started to nod off. His eyes shut against his will, and he fell into a light sleep. He was woken an hour later to the sound of someone moving. Logan looked to the bed and saw the girl try to sit up. He stood up and walked over to the bed. The girl flopped down onto the bed, unable to lift herself up. Upon spotting Logan, she gasped in surprise and tried to sit up again. Logan gently pushed her back down to the bed. The girl looked up at him, her striking blue eyes filled with fear.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." Logan said. There was a pause, the girl seemed confused, she looked around the room, her brow furrowed, then back at Logan.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice soft, but raspy from the smoke.

"My names Logan." He answered.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You are in a motel." Logan answered shortly.

"Why?" She asked, her eyes now more curious than wary.

Logan took a breath and answered,"Your house caught fire, there were bad people trying to get you. I brought you here."

The girl hesitated a bit before asking her next question. A question Logan didn't have the answer to. One he didn't even think she would ask. One she should have know, but it seemed that the gash on her head had done more damage than he thought.

"Who am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do you mean?" Logan asked. Had she really hit her head that hard?

"I don't know who I am!" The little girl said, starting to panic. Her breathes came fast as she clutched her head. Tears welled up in her big blue eyes.

"No! No! Don't cry." Logan said, his voice loud, not wanting her to cry, he wasn't good with crying children, nor any sort of children to tell the truth. Yelling did not help. The little girl jumped away from him, and started to cry, screaming loudly, Logan had scared her. She didn't know who she was or where she was and the only thing she could do was cry. Logan understood why she was so upset, loosing your memory was not a pleasent thing. He should know, he had lost his too. In fact that's why he was in Canada, looking for answers to his memory loss.

Logan quickly clamped his big hand over her mouth. He couldn't have people coming by and peeking in or calling the police. He couldn't have HYDRA here. He wouldn't let them take such an innocent young girl.

The girl struggled against his hand, but was to weak to even budge him. So she lay there on her bed, tears streaming down her face, Logan's hand muffling any sounds she tried to make.

"Listen kid, I'm not going to hurt you, but if you won't be quiet than the people after you will. People will call the police and then the bad guys will be here. Understand?" Logan said, looking the girl in the eyes. She nodded her head, ever so slightly.

"Good, now, I'm gonna take my hand away from your mouth and you aren't going to start crying again." The girl nodded and Logan slowly took his hand away. She looked up at him, blue eyes still filled with tears, but no longer was she screaming.

"Alright. Now, do you remember anything? Anything at all?" Logan asked. The girl thought for a moment.

"No." She peeped. Logan furrowed his brow and rubbed his forehead. This was not good at all.

"Can't we go back to my house and ask who I am?" She asked quietly.

"Sorry kid, I can't bring you back with Hydra crawling about everywhere." Logan said.

"What's Hydra?" The girl asked.

"A secret organization set on capturing and experimenting on mutants like you and me." Logan said.

"You're a mutant too?" The girl asked. Suddenly looking very happy.

"Yup." Logan said. She smiled brightly.

"Watch this." She said, happy to finally show her powers to someone other than her parents, who wouldn't run and scream. She concentrated hard on her hand as she slowly phased it through the blanket, and then back under. She giggled happily, smiling widely.

"I like it. It tickles." She said. Logan let a faint grin show and shook his head, kids, he would never get over the fact that they were all so innocent, and he hated how this cruel, hateful world ruined each and everyone, snuffing out the lights in their wide eyes. This little kid just had her parents viciously snatched away from here, most likely been hated all her life for her appearance, and still she smiled brightly, a twinkle in her eyes. And Logan knew that there was only worse to come.

"What can you do?" The girl asked. Logan curled his hand into a fist and let his claws pop out with quiet sinkt.

The girl jumped at the sudden movement, wincing when she strained her injuries.

"No need to be frightened kid, I'm not gonna hurt ya." Logan said.

She nodded, still starring at Logan's claws. Logan was amazed at how trusting she was of him. If someone he didn't know was in the same room as him with sharp claws that could easily kill him, he'd have knocked them out and left by now.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, looking up from where her gaze had been fixed on his fist.

Logan grunted a no, and slide his claws back in. They sat in silence for a few seconds before the girl spoke up.

"You can't keep calling me kid." She said.

"Why not?" Logan asked, he was cool with calling her kid.

"I need a proper name, You wouldn't like it if I called you big muscular guy, now would you. I call you Mr. Logan 'cause that's a proper name." She said. Logan nodded, understanding her reasoning.

"How about... Sally." He suggested. The girl wrinkled her nose,

"I don't feel like a Sally." She said, looking at her hands curling and uncurling her tiny fingers.

"Then what do you feel like?" Logan asked. The girl ran her fingers over her head, where her ears where, and then ran her hand along her fluffy black tail.

"I feel like a cat... You can call me Kitty." The girl, Kitty, said.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you really want?"

The girl nodded her head firmly, regretting the action of moving her sore head.

"Kitty it is then." Logan said, getting up. "I have to go make a call, you get some sleep, alright."

Kitty nodded slightly, so as not to hurt her head. She needed to sleep, she was dreadfully tired and her head ached, but she had one more thing to say.

"You will come back though, won't you?" She asked quietly, pulling the covers up to her chin and looking at Logan with big eyes.

"Yah, I'll be back." He said, he went to turn of the lights when Kitty made a sound of protest. Logan turned to look at her.

"Can you please leave the lights on." She said quietly.

"Sure kid-" Kitty glared at him. "-Kitty." He corrected himself. "Just go to sleep." And without another word, Logan was out the door.

Logan walked quickly out of the hotel, it was mid morning now, even then the street was empty, not a soul to be seen. Logan crossed the street to where he saw a pay phone. He stuck in a quarter and dialed the number he held on a piece of napkin.

"Hello." Came the answer from the other end of the line.

"Hi, Gary." Logan said.

"Logan! I'd recognize that gruff voice of yours anywhere. How's it going?" Gary said.

"I need your help." Logan said, ignoring the other man's question

Gary sighed sarcastically, "What have you gotten yourself into now?"

"I need you to take some one across the ocean. Somewhere in Europe." Logan said.

"Are you hiding a fugitive? Tsk tsk, Logan." Gary said.

"She's hiding from Hydra." Logan said.

"Hydra, oh I don't know man, I don't want those guys on my trail." Gary said, not liking the situation at all.

"They won't be able to track you." Logan said, pausing, "She just a little kid and you know what Hyrda will do to her if they get their hands on her."

Gary sighed in frustration. "Fine, but only because I owe you one. Where are you?"

Logan gave him his address and room number.

"Just wait 'till later tonight she needs to sleep."

"Sure thing." Gary said, and hung up without another word.

Gary Spiry was a mutant who power was creating portals that could take him anywhere he liked. He would arrive by white light hole in their room later, hopefully he wouldn't spook Kitty.

Logan walked back to his room in silence, wondering if he was doing the right thing, sending Kitty off with Gary, he wasn't the most trust worthy mutant, but he was the best Logan could do considering the circumstances. He had to get Kitty to safety, once they realized she wasn't dead they would hunt her, and they would not look out of the American country for a long time. Logan hoped they would give up all together, Hydra would ruin her, take away everything innocent about her, he'd seen it been done before.

Logan arrived in the room to find Kitty sound asleep under a pile of covers. She had curled herself into a ball, much like a cat. Logan chuckled, something he had done more in the past few hours than he ever had since his amnesia. He could relate to her and the confusion and even fear that Kitty was feeling. Logan normally didn't like kids, but Kitty wasn't really like a normal kid, not in looks or personality. She seemed to have a smarter look behind her sharp blue eyes. And he was sure he would find more differences if he got to know her better. But that wasn't going to happen, she would leave with Gary soon.

Logan sat down in a chair by the phone, now that she was asleep he could use the phone here if he needed to call Gary, he didn't want to scare her by sending her off with a stranger, he didn't even know if Gary would do it.

Logan closed his eyes, about to doze off when he heard his stomach growl with hunger. Logan sighed, he was sure Kitty would be hungry when she woke up. Logan called a local pizza place and ordered a large cheese pizza to be delivered in an hour.

Logan closed his eyes again to get some rest.

XXX

Kitty woke up to the sound of some one knocking at the door, she stirred slightly in her sleep, opening her tired eyes to find that she was still in the musty hotel room and that meant that everything that had just happened to her had really happened. She groaned, stretching, every bite of her body ached, especially her head and lungs. She heard Logan grumble something to the person at the door and shut it. Not long after, the smell of greasy pizza hit her full on, making her sit straight, eyes wide in hunger. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she heard, and felt, the hunger pains in her stomach.

Kitty's stomach growled loudly, causing Logan to turn and look at her. She was sitting, still and straight, tail flicking behind her, not taking her eyes of the pizza box. She looked almost like a cat stalking her pray.

"You want one?" Logan asked.

"Yes please, Mr. Logan, Sir." Kitty said, taking her eyes off the box, looking at Logan.

"You can just call me Logan." Logan said, setting the pizza box down onto a small table and taking out a slice for the hungry girl.

"I dunno you look more like a Mr. Logan to me." Kitty said, shrugging. Logan snorted, but said nothing. He handed Kitty the slice of pizza. It was gone within seconds. She had eaten it with the speed of a cheetah. Logan gave Kitty three more pieces before she was she had eaten enough to stop her hunger. For such a small and petite girl she had definitely eaten a lot.

"You should-" But Logan was cut off by a bright swirl of light. Kitty had to shield her sensitive eyes away from it.

The light faded away to revile a man in his late thirties, he was tall and gangly, his clothes hanging off his skinny frame. His face had freckles everywhere that matched his green eyes. Kitty was sure that he had had nice hair at one time, but it was already starting to thin out and receed.

"Sorry to interrupt your snack, but Hydra is here." The man said in a low pitch.

Logan stood up, "What?" He growled.

"They are coming the town looking for you, and they are getting close. I'm gonna have to take her now if you want her to get away." Gary said, pointing at the scared girl in the bed, her pajamas, burnt, and her eyes wide.

"Take me? Where?" Kitty asked quietly.

"Gary's gonna take you far away so that Hyrda can't find you." Logan said.

Kitty looked up, fear in her eyes, "Are you coming too?" She asked Logan.

"No, I've gotta stay here." Logan told her.

"Ok." Kitty said slightly disappointed. She liked Mr. Logan, and wouldn't like leaving him, he had saved her life after all.

Kitty hoped out of bed and walked over to the stranger named Gary.

"Give me your hand." He said, holding out his. Kitty thought it was strange these two people had no fear of her, they didn't think they'd get 'infected' by touching her, something she remembered from her past was the people hating her and not wanting to be in a ten foot radius of her. She shook herself out of those thoughts, they were not good to think, and she didn't want to start crying, not now.

"I'll see you again Mr. Logan." Kitty said, giving Gary her hand.

"Sure thing kid." Logan said, a small grin on his face. Kitty smiled at him, and turned to Gary.

"You ready?" He asked, Kitty nodded. Gary started to circle with his arm, creating a bright white circle, that gave off a powerful wind from this close, something Kitty hadn't felt before. Gary started to walk through, Kitty close behind him. Kitty took one more look back at Logan, then stepped into the bright light completely.


	3. Chapter 3

The bright light faded from Kitty's sight, to be replaced with beautiful countryside. The rolling mountains in the distance were covered in a beautiful colour of green from the grass, the sky had very few clouds and it was a beautiful blue that Kitty could never remember remember seeing in her limited memories.

Kitty spun around a couple times, taking in the sights, a big smile on her face. Gary watched her, understanding now why Logan had taken such a liking to this innocent creature, she had a whole lot of innocence in her eyes, and he almost felt bad for leaving her here. He had picked out a place where she could stay, but it really wasn't much.

"Come this way. I have somewhere you can stay." Gary said, starting to walk away. Kitty ran to catch up, was she going to live here? It was so beautiful, she thought she could spend hours here, by herself, no one to bother or make fun of her, sitting in the flower beds making bracelets.  
Kitty had to jog to keep up with Gary's long strides, they walked threw a long field, across a river and threw some trees before they reached an abandon barn. It was falling apart, the planks peeling off in some places, old hay everywhere, but Kitty was pretty sure it wasn't going to fall down. At least not yet.

"This is the best I could do under the circumstances." Gary said gesturing towards the barn. "You are in a small town in the middle of Germany, it's called Ilsenburg. You go that way," Gary pointed to the opposite way they had come from" for about ten minutes. You can get water from the stream back there, it's pretty clean. But you are gonna have to go to the village for food."

Kitty understood what he meant and she didn't like it, she never wanted to steal anything, even though her powers made it very easy. She didn't need another reason for people to hate her other than her appearance.

"This barn will keep you dry for the summer, but it gets cold in the winter, you're going to need better clothes than that as well as a couple blankets." Kitty nodded at Gary's instructions, more stealing, great.

"I would give you money if I had any to give, even then no one would take money from you, they'd probably just kill you or lock you up." Gary said, scratching his head.

"I'll be off now." He said, turning around.

"Thank you, Gary." Kitty said. Gary turned back around.

"You know I never got your name, kid." Gary said.

"It's Kitty." She said.

Gary snorted, "Suits you." Gary turned back around to create a portal.

"Good luck Kitty!" He yelled over the sound of the wind. And he was gone in a bright flash of light.

Kitty stood still for a few seconds, listening to the silence. Suddenly she felt very alone, out there in the middle of no where, nothing but green grass and trees in sight. She sighed, looking down at the grass she was standing on, some of the grass poking between her toes. It felt nice on her feet, fresh and cool.

Kitty turned towards the barn, decided she had better scope it out and see if it was actually livable. She didn't bother opening the doors, she just phased through, thinking it was better to keep them still so as too hold up the walls better.

The inside of the barn looked better than the outside, there was more hay that Kitty could sleep on. Kitty was glad to see that the pillars holding everything up were mostly intact. There was a loft, but there were so many holes in the floor Kitty dared not to go up there.  
There were many holes in the walls, and a few in the roof, though none were to big.

The only real problem was that Kitty was all alone, she hated the feeling, it was bringing her down when she would rather be enjoying this lovely day. Thinking about the beautiful valley made Kitty really want to be outside again. She found the biggest hole, one she could squeeze out of, she didn't want to over use her powers and pass out.

Kitty took a deep breath, when she stepped outside, releasing some anxiety she didn't realize she had. She sat down heavily in the sift grass, starring at the sky. It was truly beautiful out here, Kitty could even hear birds chirping in the hoped that they would come closer one day so that she could get to see them. She lay back in the grass and closed her eyes, taking another deep breath.  
"This is going to be interesting." Kitty thought to herself, excited and afraid for the times that were to pass.

XXX

The weeks went by slowly at first. Kitty had to make a run to the village that night to get a new pair of clothes and some food that should last her a while. She felt bad about taking someone else's clothes and food, so she made sure to take it from people that looked like they could afford it. Kitty was fine going barefoot, so at least she didn't have to take someones shoes.

Kitty would go to the valley regularly, just to lay in the flowers. She would make lots of bracelets and crowns out of flowers and skip around pretending she was the princess of flowers.

As fun as that was, Kitty still did get bored often, she has never had a big attention. The bordem would often hit her suddenly, then came the feeling of loneliness. Kitty was completely alone, she would have fake conversation with the flowers, or she would whistle at the birds, but it still wasn't the same as human company. She missed human interaction, and being hugged. She remembered that she always liked to hug and cuddle up with her parents, feeling safe in their arms.

Kitty would make several trips into the town a week for food, she would always go under the cover of night so no one would see her. She tried to take as little as possible, hating stealing, but understanding that if she didn't she would die.

The stream water wasn't bad, it had an earthy taste to it that Kitty didn't really like, but it was fresh and she didn't have to steal it, so she could deal with it.

As the weeks turned into months, the weather started to get colder. Kitty's fur kept her warm for the most part, but at night when the temperature dropped she had to bury in the hay along with a blanket she had taken. Even then she still shivered in her sleep, the cold keeping her up. Kitty was getting more and more tired with each passing day. She had also lost a great deal of weight from malnourishment. She wore the same clothes she had taken the time she arrived her and they were very dirty. When it was warm outside she had bathed in the river, but now she feared hypothermia if she tried, so she remained with dirty, matted, stinky fur that deeply bothered her.

She hadn't smiled since the summer, now the cold and wet would seep into her bones and her spirit, dampening her happiness even more. She had thought that it was bad earlier, but at least it was warm, now, the cold kept her inside the barn, shivering with nothing to do.

Eventually it started to snow. Kitty had to steal a coat and a pair of oversize boots so that her feet wouldn't get frostbite. As far as Kitty knew there were only two good things that came out of her staying in the old barn. She was staying away from Hydra, and she had picked up a little German. The first of which was definitely more important, she knew that being with Hydra would probably be worse, at least she had some freedom in her barn.

It was mid December when things changed. There was a traveling circus that would be coming to the next big town over, about ten minutes by car. There were posters all over town, and she was pretty sure that most of the towns residence would be going, making it easy for her to get food. She wished she could go, but she dared not risk being seen by anyone there.

The night of the performance Kitty snuck into town. The trek was harder than usual, as there had been a blizzard last night, and there was 10cm of snow on the ground. The snow had seeped over the tops of her boots and into them, making her feet very cold and very wet. She shivered the whole way there and was happy when she managed to pry someone's window open and crawl in. The house was warm, and the walls were thick and hole less so that wind couldn't get in, not much like her barn.

Kitty walked to the fridge and opened it. She looked inside to find it fully stocked, they must have just gone shopping. Kitty took a piece of cheese and ate it quickly, trying to stop her stomach from eating itself. She ate a couple piece of sandwich meat before she started for the pantry. She took a couple handfuls of crackers and shoved them in her pocket, a can of beans, a knife to open the can with, and an apple. Kitty hoped that they wouldn't miss those items.

Kitty started the walk back home, shivering and starting to cough. Kitty was happy when she phased through the barn, getting out of the harsh wind. Kitty curled up in a ball under her blankets and fell asleep right away, for the first time in a long time Kitty had a very deep sleep.  
When Kitty woke up she did not feel well at all. Her head was pounding, her stomach was churning and her lungs felt like they were on fire. Kitty started with a light cough, that quickly turned into a hacking, full body cough. Kitty groaned in pain, the trip out the night before must have taken more out of her than she thought.

Kitty wished she could eat something, she was very hungry, but her stomach would not take any food. Over the day she was able to munch on a few crackers, but moving was completely out of the question. So Kitty lay curled up, shivering slightly, wishing to be somewhere warm.  
Why couldn't Mr. Logan have taken her with him. She wouldn't have been that much trouble, she would have stayed out of his way, all she would have asked for was a place to stay and some food, nothing more.

Kitty hacked and sneezed all day, progressively getting worse. By the time night fell Kitty was fearing the worse, she could barely keep her eyes open. Why did this have to happen to her? Why was she feeling like she was going to die, lungs burning, head aching, unable to move because of stomach pain. What had she done to deserve this? She had always tried her best to be a good kid. It must have been the stealing.  
It's 'cause your a freak. Said a voice in the back of her head.

"I'm not a freak." Kitty mumbled to herself.

You're a freak, no one wants you, even the world is trying to get rid of your filth. It said. Kitty shook her head.

"No."

Yes.

Kitty couldn't take it, she was hungry, she was sick and she was terribly tired. Kitty started to cry. She sobbed quietly into the hay. She wanted it to be over, she didn't care anymore, life no longer seemed worth the effort. She was ready to sleep and never wake up, until she heard a voice call out.

"Hallo?"

XXX

Kurt Wagner bounded through the trees in the German country side. He loved the feeling of the wind through his fur, though it was still cold enough that he had to wear a jacket.

Kurt had just performed in the traveling circus that he had always thought of as his large family. They accepted him, no matter what he looked like, and Kurt looked like no ordinary nine year old boy. He was fuzzy and blue, and as if that was odd enough for whoever created him they had to throw three digit hands, two digit toes, yellow eyes, pointed ears, fangs, and a spade tipped tail to the mix. Many people thought he was a demon, come to damn them all, but in reality he was just a normal boy, who loved practical jokes and had a very large sweet tooth. His momma and poppa saw past his outer appearance and took him in and he loved them for it. But still sometimes it was nice to get away.  
And so there he was bounding across snow covered field and threw bunches of trees, when he came upon an old abandoned barn. Normally he would have kept going, but his heightened ears picked up a quiet sobbing coming from inside. It was a cold night, no one in their right minds would stay in a barn like that, they would catch a cold for sure.

Kurt squeezed through a hole in the wall, the sobbing, getting louder. Kurt, making sure to stay in the shadows, trying not to scare the person in the barn. He spotted a shivering form covered in a thin blanket.

"Hallo?" He called out. The sobbing ceased, but no further sound was made. Kurt slowly crept forward, not quite sure what he was supposed to do.  
He stopped in front of the shivering form, that looked much like a small child. He stood there starring at this child, wonder why on earth they were out here.

Slowly the blanket was pulled back reveling a face of what appeared to be a young girl, though, like him, she to had a unique appearance. She had black fur all over, and ears on top of her head, almost like a cat. She was pretty, in a very feline way, with her big blue eyes and long blonde hair. But her cheeks were thin and her hair matted, there were tear tracks on her cheeks. Kurt was surprised when she didn't scream, and even her eyes held no fear of him.

"W-w-who-" She started, barely loud enough for him to hear, he quickly shushed her, not wanting her to waste what limited energy she seemed to have. Kurt put a hand to her forehead, like his momma would do when he got sick. She didn't protest, she just looked upat him, her eyes heavy with exhaustion. The girl was burning with a fever. Kurt had to take her home, quickly, otherwise he feaqred she might not wake up. He wasted no time in picking her up, wrapped in the blanket and hurrying off into the night.


End file.
